The 7th Element of Harmony- Shadow Magic
by Hylian3nderPony
Summary: Midna has been thrown into Equestria! There is a great evil threatening to destroy Equestria! Will Midna help, or let them all die? Y'all should know I don't own ANYTHING in this story. P.S. Midna kinda goes OOC


**Saw Midna as a pony pictures... and wanted to do this story! You all should know that I don't own any characters in this story!**

* * *

**3rd Person**

****Twilight was with Spike in her library. Twilight heard a burp, and ran over to see the letter that formed. "What is it?" Twilight asked. "Dear Twilight Sparkle," Spike read, "You and your friends must come to Canterlot as soon as possible. There is something I never knew existed. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." Twiligth gasped, and put Spike on her back and galloped out of the door. Twilight got all of her friends and they teleported to Canterlot. When they got there, they galloped over to Princess Celestia. "What is it, Princess?" Twilight said. "Twilight," The Princess said, "there is an evil Element that has never been to Equestria but only 2500 years ago. It is the Element of Shadow Magic. The Element is more powerful than your Elements combined, and you must defeat it. The Element is a strange pony, none like you have ever seen. You must be wary of it. Good luck my little ponies!" Princess Celestia walked out of the throne room. "Well how the hay are we supposed to defeat the other Element?" Rainbow Dash said. "I don't know..." Twilight said, "But we'll have to find out when we find that bearer of the Element!" Twilight teleported them back to her library. It was night outside, but the Mane 6 were wide awake because of what they had been told.

* * *

**Midna's POV**

****"Link! It's starting to rain and it looks like a big storm!" I yelled. "Midna it wont be THAT bad! Come ON Midna! Lighten up!" Link yelled at me. I sighed, and followed him out into the castle courtyard. I was still in imp form. I floated around him, and he just kept walking. "Fine Link!" I said. Link smiled, and I went into the castle courtyard. A dark cloud came over the courtyard in a few seconds, and lightning started flashing around me. "Link! Help!" I yelled, but there was nothing Link could've done to help. The lightning struck faster around me, until it was like a wall of lighting around me. A stray lightning bolt hit me, and I screamed in pain. Link yelled something to me, but I couldn't hear what it was. I blacked out from the pain. I felt like I was going through space, and a hole opened up below me, and I screamed. The ground there looked different, animated almost. No! I can't think about that now! I'm falling! I screamed as I fell down to the ground. I was falling to some ruins, and I fell through the roof. I screamed in pain as I hit the ground, and I blacked out again. I screamed again as I felt my bones being resized, and moving around, and growing some new bones. I felt something grow out of my back, and something out of my head. I somehow heard clopping noises coming towards me, like horses. I heard them talking to each other- WAIT! Talking?! I could understand them! I tried to open my eyes to see them, but the light was too much. I felt one of them put me on their back, and they all walked away. They were talking about something, like a 7th Element? Shadow Element? All I could do was hear them talk about some Element.

I dozed off on one of their backs, and when I woke up I was in a library of some sort. It seemed to be in a tree. My eyes were open, and I looked around from where I was some more. I looked at my hands- but they weren't hands! They were hooves! I screamed and fell out of the bed I was in. "Ow..." I said quietly. I tried to get up, but I kept falling. I heard clopping hooves coming, and I tried to be as silent as possible. I looked at the- pony? The pony that was staring at me. It was lavender pony with a horn. It's mane was dark purple and had a stripe of pink in it. The pony said, "Well, your awake." I stuttered, "Y-y-you, I-I-I, HOW AM I A PONY?!" The pony stared at me like I was crazy. Then she shook her head. "Yeah, your a pony, I'm a pony, everypony's a pony. But I can't help but just point out your strange markings. And how did you fall out of the sky? Are you the 7th Element? The Shadow Element?" I said, "I don't know anything about a 7th Element, or why I came here. I was just with Link... and then a storm came. I don't know if I'll see Link again..." I sighed. I guess I'll be here for a LONG time. The purple one said, "Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, or just Twilight. What's your name?"

"Midna."

"Midna? Thats kind of a strange name."

"Well it's my name."

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

I just sighed and looked out a window. It was bright and sunny out, and there were TONS of ponies outside. We both heard a knock at the door, and a opening door. I heard 4 ponies come in. One of the ponies was cyan blue and had a rainbow mane. That pony flew over to me and pinned me down. "You BETTER have not hurt one of my friends! Your the Shadow Element that would destroy Equestria!" The rainbow one glared at me, and I just looked at her with my yellow and red eyes. I blinked. A purple light appeared around the rainbow pony, and the pony was lifted off of me and was dropped onto the ground. Twilight said to the rainbow one, "Rainbow! You don't know if she will!" I slowly got up. It was still hard for me to stand, but I got used to it pretty quickly. "So that's how Epona runs so easily." I whispered to myself. The other ponies were staring at the colors and marking I had. They were even staring at the Fused Shadow I had on my head. Twilight asked me, "Can you explain to us who you are and how you got here?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, it'll take a while though. I wasn't always a pony, I was descended from the Twili people in the Twilight Realm. I am the princess from that realm, and then a great evil, Zant, transformed me into an imp. At first, I just wanted to save my own world, but then, I met a human, who was fighting to save the Light Realm from Zant. So I decided to help him a bit. It turned out to be me helping him all the time and then I wanted to save the Light Realm from Zant too. THe human's name was Link. Link was protected by the gods, so he wouldn't become something bad or neutral when he went into the places covered in Twilight. Twilight Sparkle, not you kind of Twilight. THis was the Twilight Realm things trying to take over the Light Realm. Link and I had great adventures, and soon we defeated Zant. I was near to going back to my people when a huge dark cloud came over me and I was transported here." The ponies gaped at me. I just looked at them. "S-s-so your not gonna take over Equestria?" The rainbow one said. "No, I don't have a reason to." I deadpanned. The rainbow one said, "Phew. I thought you would si-" The rainbow one's mouth was covered by an orange ponies hoof. "Sorry 'bout Rainbow, she can be reckless sometimes." The orange one said with a heavy Ordon accent. I recognized that, but I decided to not to tell her. I felt some strange power coming from them, like a magical feel. I asked them more about themselves, and they introduced themselves, and I learned that they were the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. I have heard of them, maybe the Twilight Realm and Equestria are connected! I said, "I've heard of those Elements. I have also heard of a dark forest with strange animals. One of them is a little ball with big eyes, and it can destroy a whole town." Twilight said, "Those are Parasprites! They live in the Everfree Forest."

"Ah. So I guess the Twilight Realm is connected to the Everfree Forest." I said, then I panicked. "WAIT! That means... Equestria is in danger!" Twilight and the others looked at each other. We all heard an earsplitting scream. All the ponies thought it was another pony. They almost ran out the door, but I teleported in front of them. Rainbow Dash said, "Whats your problem? Somepony is in danger!" I shook my head. "No, not another pony. Something terribly dangerous. Not even you guys can defeat it. It's a Shadow Beast. I only know Link can stop it. If you get too close to one, it'll trap you with shields that come from the ground. I got to stop it." I ran off before they could say anything. I galloped off to the sound. When I got there I saw a Shadow Beast. I ran up to it, and forcefields came out of nowhere and trapped me with it. "At least there's not three." I mumbled. I stood facing it, and the Shadow Beast was running towards me. I jumped, and my mane (Or hair) came out into a big hand. It grabbed the Beast, and flung it around. I glared at the Shadow Beast, who was being flung around and slammed into the ground. I stopped flinging it, and said, "You will not hurt these innocent ponies, not if the Twilight Princess has anything to say about it." I flung the Shadow Beast once more, and the Shadow Beast laid there, and soon it dissipated into square black particles. I noticed the forcefields disappeared, and the portal above it turned blue. I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard, being a pony. I heard a pony jump out of the bushes, and Rainbow Dash jumped out. She pinned me down and said, "What was THAT for? It could've been friendly! You really ARE the Element of Shadow Magic!" I deadpanned, "Well, I knew what that thing was, and it wasn't friendly. AND I _am _from the Twilight Realm!" I pushed Rainbow Dash off of me. I looked up to the now blue-and-black portal. '_Maybe Link can get through this portal, seeing that it is open.' _I thought. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, the thing I did to the Shadow Beast wasn't magic." Rainbow Dash gaped at me and I smiled. I said, "Yeah, that wasn't magic. I know magic. Even if I wasn't an alicorn or unicorn. I know what MAGIC is. My mane has always been like that." Rainbow gaped at me. I couldn't help but smile. I walked back to Twilight's home, and Rainbow stayed a distance away from me.


End file.
